


Little Favour

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Little Favour (2013)
Genre: Blood Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, little favour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict is filming Little Favour and you can't help but be turned on by the fake blood and wife beater he wears when you visit him on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Favour

After dating Ben for about a year, you two have grown accustomed to making time to see each other even when you're working. This week he was filming "Little Favour" with his friend. He had some down time on set between scenes so he called you.  
"Come and see me, darling," he had purred on the phone. How could you resist that velvet voice? You couldn't.  
You grabbed your things and headed down to their filming location. You went to his dressing room and knocked. When he opened the door you gasped. Ben was wearing a tight, white wife beater and ripped jeans. His hair was curled and crazy. His face and neck were stained with stage blood. His blue eyes were shining and he smiled wide when he saw you. He opened the door and stood with one hand on the door, the other against the door frame. His arms looked amazingly toned. It's not like you hadn't seen him in a long time but somehow between the tight shirt and the fake blood, he looked unbelievably hot. You swallowed hard and tried to contain yourself.   
"Hello, love," he smiled, moving from the door frame so you could come in.  
"Hi," you responded weakly. He already had you weak at the knees from the moment he opened the door. You went into the dressing room. It was plain enough. It had a dresser with a mirror on one side and a couch with a coffee table on the other. He stood a foot away from you.  
"I know I'm sort of bloody," he laughed, "But may I hug you?"  
You answered by running to him and letting his strong arms surround you. Your head rested against his shoulder. Your hands were around his lower back, pulling him as tightly to you as possible. The feeling of your torsos against each other was amazing. You kissed his shoulder and pulled away, taking his bloody face in your hands.  
"Sorry I'm such a mess, darling. We're doing the fight scene again later so I might as well keep all this on."  
"It's fine," you muster. "It's... nice."   
He looked at you for a minute and registered what you were saying. You didn't really want to tell him that it turns you on to see him bloodied up because you don't understand it. It's not like you'd want him to get hurt and bleed. It's more like it makes him look dangerous and powerful. The blood outlined his muscles and made his eyes seem even bluer. You unconsciously licked your lips and saw the sides of his mouth twitch up.  
"Nice?" He questioned, moving his hands from your shoulders to your lower back. He moved his hands to your hips and rested his thumbs in the top of your jeans. You laughed a bit nervously.  
"Yeah, I don't know. You look a bit... dangerous," you said, your eyes on his chest. He took his right hand from your hip and lifted your chin up so you were looking at him.  
"Maybe I am... dangerous," he whispered. He kissed you lightly and pulled away to see the desire in your eyes. You grabbed him and pulled him back to you fiercely, kissing him hard. His hands moved to the back of your thighs and you jumped up, letting him hold you against him. He carried you over to the couch where he sat down, you on top of him, still kissing him. You ran your fingers through his hair and pulled lightly. He moaned into your mouth. You felt his tongue exploring your mouth. You did the same with yours and felt your core heating up. You reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off him. You took a minute to look at his toned physique, and ran your hands over it. He helped you with your top and bra. He leaned forward and took your nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip making it hard. You moaned as he moved over and gave the other one the same treatment.   
You could feel him harden beneath you as you grinded against him. These pants would not do. You took his face in your hands and led him back to your mouth, biting his lip lightly. Taking your hands and trailing down his chest you undid the buttons on his pants. He followed your lead and did the same to yours. You both adjusted for a minute without leaving each others mouths to drop your pants and underwear to the floor.  
The air was heating up and moans mingled in the air.  
His hand trailed down to your wetness and his thumb circled your clit. You gasped with pleasure and took your hands to his shaft, gently stroking it. You took him and led him to your entrance as he kept his thumb on you, slowly circling. You felt him inside you and let out a moan. He moved his mouth to kiss and suck at your neck. You moved yourself up and down slowly taking him all the way in and then out again. He took both hands to your hips to help you and you quickened your pace. Ben's strong hands on your hips and his tongue in your mouth combined with his strong manhood inside you was ecstasy. Soon you were both panting and moaning each others names as you come together.   
Easing off of him you kissed him lightly on the lips and jawline. You put your hands on his chest and felt the expansion slowing to a normal pace again.   
His stage blood was a bit messed up, and some of it ended up on you but you didn't mind at all. Ben's serene smile was the best thing you've seen. You smiled back and stood up. He did the same and hugged you.  
"Oh darling," he said, and you felt his voice rumble in his chest, "I love you."  
"I love you too," you replied.   
You helped each other get dressed. You washed the fake blood off your face. He had to be on set soon so you kissed him and told him you'd see him tonight. And to bring the stage blood.


End file.
